Walking Wounded
by Avicenna Fabrica
Summary: Not all wounds bleed red, some burn on the inside like words that aren't said. Follow-Up to "Reassuring Angels"


Walking Wounded

It had been months since the Joker's fall and Gotham's manhunt had begun. Bruce had been incredibly cautious, moving within shadows, manipulating people like puppets on strings. He hated the darkness, hated the feelings that came with it. Alfred had moved them back into Wayne manor and the privacy that it offered. The newly finished mansion held a haunting set of memories, rooms that weren't quiet the same, doors where there had been none. Alfred said the déjà vu would go away with time, Bruce wasn't sure he would ever resolve his new home with the house he had grown up in. His thoughts were interrupted by Alfred knocking, a bemused smile on his face.

"You have a visitor." Bruce glanced behind him at the rangy red haired woman; her hair was loose falling to her waist. Blue eyes and freckles brought back a surprising warm feeling in his chest.

"Dr. Carson, how surprising." Bruce made a show of checking his arms and legs.

"No bullet wounds and yet you are here." He smiled and casually leaned against his desk, cocking his head at the woman. "So what is this visit about?" Sophia strode across the room, setting her bag beside him on the desk. Her warmth invaded his personal space bringing with it the scent of soap and blood, a tang that settled in the back of his mouth.

"You missed you're check up, Mr. Wayne, and so here I find myself hunting you down, in order to continue treating you." Bruce ducked his head; he had been avoiding her, ignoring phone calls, letters, even a threatening voice mail. She had become more familiar with the scars that he carried than even he was, it was a part of him that he loathed to share. He tolerated her poking and prodding him, checking his general health, before he pulled off his shirt and let her fingers explore his chest. Both new and old wounds were checked, finally satisfied she closed her bag and stepped back.

Bruce felt his heart rate explode as she met his gaze. She was never afraid to look him in the eye, never afraid to tell him the truth, never afraid of him. It was the only thing he cherished about her visits, the moment she met his eyes and saw him. Because it gave him a moment to look into her eyes. Brilliant blue, dark brown splotches ruining the endless blue. He saw strength in her eyes, and never doubted that it went beyond even his own. He saw courage, dedication, and selflessness there in her eyes. He wondered briefly what she saw when she looked up at him. A small smile crinkled the corner of her eyes. She leaned forwards, impishly grinning up at him.

"I see you, looking at me." She murmured in a soft voice. Bruce froze, realizing he had uttered his inward question out loud. She giggled and stepped back, putting distance between them. Her face turned serious for a moment.

"I see strength, courage, dedication, and the most unselfish man that I know." The pain that blossomed in his chest had nothing to do with a bullet. More to do with the woman, who was leaving, satisfied that his heart was still beating and no more wounds to be stitched shut.

Alfred escorted Sophia through the silent house; he could judge by the tense lines on her face that something was bothering her. She hesitated for a moment on the threshold, a slow glance back through the house.

"Did you forget something, Dr. Carson?" Alfred asked, watching the indecision flicker across her face.

"No, thank you, Alfred." Her smile was layered with a burden. Alfred hid his guilt and watched her walk away. He had been the one to call the charismatic woman, burdening her with a secret, leaving her to carry the weight of their actions. He had hoped that by sharing Bruce's secret, the weight would be lifted from his friend. It seemed that he had only managed to burden another person.

Sophia tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, humming along to the song of the radio. The miles between the Wayne mansion and Gotham ticking away under her tires. Bruce had surprised her, his soft question was obviously supposed to remain internal, and yet she had answered him. She had bitten off her answer, stopping herself from confessing anything embarrassing. Sophia turned off, taking the exit for the hospital. She still had plenty of work to do; Bruce Wayne was going to have to take care of himself for a while.


End file.
